dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 419
has an argument with his lover, Lorelei. Suffering from a serious disease, he takes his frustrations out on Lorelei. He isn't happy when he finds out she has been using her powers to drive Supergirl crazy. Since Merrick is still in love with Supergirl as well, and knows her double identity, he fears that Lorelei will destroy Supergirl with her magic out of jealousy. Thus, he phones Supergirl and confesses everything. Afterwards, to save her, he crashes his car head-on into a cliff with himself and Lorelei inside, killing them both. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lorelei * Mike Merrick Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = Black Canary: "Circle of Doom Part Two" | Synopsis2 = Bertha elects to use Black Canary as a hostage, instead of killing her, and has her bound and placed inside a van they are driving to a point where they intend to intercept and free their leader - a prisoner being taken from one prison to another. Black Canary revives and learns Bertha's plan, finally breaking loose and defeating Bertha and their gang. Later, she learns that the prisoner Bertha hoped to free is Catwoman. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bertha Kane * Marcy Other Characters: * * Officer Hill * Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle3 = Zatanna: "A Nightmare Called Gorgonus!" | Synopsis3 = Zatanna practices her magic tricks under her manager, Jeff Sloane's supervision. After she ends her rehearsal, Jeff complains about Zatanna's reluctance to use real magic in her act, but despite the difference of opinions, they decide to grab some food together. As they make their way out of the Edison Theater, they hear a strange noise coming from the backstage and they go to investigate. It is then that Jeff is grabbed from behind and knocked unconscious by Gorgonus, the Gorgon giant from the strange dimension that Jeff and Zatana recently escaped. Gorgonus had also been taken to Earth from the dimensional gateway that Zatanna and Jeff used to return to Earth and now, the monster is stuck without a way back home. Gorgonus attacks Zatanna, demanding her to find a way to take him back to the Tower of the Death, but Zatanna cannot help the monster. This infuriates Gorgonus, causing him to strike Zatanna with all his might. Zatanna uses his magic to avoid Gorgonus' attacks, but eventually, she is cornered with no escape. Zatanna then turns herself invisible and Gorgonus is turned to stone when he stares at himself in the mirror behind Zatanna. With Gorgonus turned into a statue, Zatanna and Jeff return to their normal activities. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * Edison Theater | StoryTitle4 = Phantom Stranger: "Dead Man's Hand!" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Enchantress: "Beauty vs. the Beast" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | Notes = * "Circle of Doom Part Two" is reprinted in and . * "A Nightmare Called Gorgonus!" is reprinted in . ** This story takes place after the events of . * "Dead Man's Hand!" is reprinted from . * "Beauty vs. the Beast" reprinted from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}